Fast Food
by Zandrellia
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha cast is placed in the roles of workers at a fast food restaurant? A total comedy – not meant to be taken seriously. AU


Fast Food

By Zandrellia

Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha cast is placed in the roles of workers at a fast food restaurant? A total comedy – not meant to be taken seriously. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay?

Chapter One: The Interview

Kagome rushed as quickly as she could, trying to comb back her hair and paint her left hand at the same time seemed to be impossible, however and she gave up on the hair to finish the nails before she gave a sigh and looked at herself in the mirror. Turning a little to the right and then the left she gave a nod of approval before leaning forward and kissing her reflection in the mirror. "Good luck, girl!" She rushed down the hall and past her mother, waving and giving a smile to the elder woman before slipping her shoes on and grabbing a light coat. "I'm going for my interview now, mama. I'm not sure when I'll be home." Her mother just nodded, focused on the recipe she was reading and Kagome shook her head before exiting the house. Sliding the coat over her arms she zipped it closed halfway up her torso before she took to a brisk walk down the street and towards the small restaurant. She had applied at the WacDonald's a week earlier, hoping to get a part-time job to fill her free time with and maybe save some money for something she really wanted. At the moment she was debating between a cell phone and a new bicycle, both would be great to have. Her thoughts were interrupted when she came up to the door of the restaurant, opening the door and stepping inside the small space. She walked over to the counter and waited patiently in line before coming up to the register and finding a smiling young girl who looked just a year or two older than her.

"Welcome to WacDonald's, can I interest you in a Triple-Pounder Cheese Deluxe WacMeal today?" Kagome inwardly groaned at the obvious sales technique but smiled and shook her head. The girl's face fell a little and she gave a sigh. "What can I do for you?" Her name tag was slightly crooked and Kagome turned her head a little to look at it before addressing her.

"My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. I was told to come in for an interview today. Could you please get me the manager, Sango?" The girl's face seemed to brighten a little and she smiled, turning towards a boy who was in the back, packing burgers and sticking them on a warmer rack.

"Hey Miroku! Tell _his majesty_ that the new hire is here for her interview." The girl turned back to Kagome and smiled. "He'll be with you shortly, if you don't mind just taking a seat somewhere and waiting?" Kagome nodded and turned away from the girl, going to sit in a booth along the windows, looking out towards the play center and watching the children frolic. She began to fidget as time passed and nobody came but after a few moments she was startled by the sudden appearance of a young man. He slid into the seat across from her and her eyes widened slightly before she caught herself and forced her face into a normal emotion. This guy was weird! He had to be at least twenty or older and he was tall but that wasn't what was so strange about him… it was well… him. Instead of the typical muted tones that most people carted around he had pale blue-tinted white hair that fell down to… well she wasn't sure where to and if she even wanted to know. Also, all over his body he had these odd tattoos. That was all she could call them. Stripes here and there and even a moon right in the middle of his forehead, he truly was a freak. Not that she had anything against tattoos but these were just distasteful! A little blush came to her face when he finally looked up at her, however. It certainly did suit him either way, especially with those honey-hued eyes that he had. Besides, from his appearance he was a rather professional person, despite his physical attributes, the uniform he wore was pressed and clean and his nametag was perfectly aligned with little gold letters that said "Manager" on it. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck with a simple band and on his head was a typical WacDonald's employee hat. He seemed to be the only one wearing one, though.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?" She nodded slowly at this; his voice was very smooth but had a bossy air to it that just caused her to feel intimidated by him even more than by his appearance alone. "Nice to meet you, I'm Fukazawa Sesshomaru and the day shift manager here at WacDonald's. I'll be performing your interview today. Thank you for applying, we're always in need of good help." At this statement he looked towards the crew without turning his head and she had to wonder just who he was aiming that comment at. "Now, it says here that you're fifteen years old, is this correct?" She nodded once more and he looked down towards a notepad he had brought with him, marking down some notes on the paper. Kagome had to sweat a little at how much he was writing when he had asked her so little! "That's a little unusual of an age to start working, are your parents aware of this decision?" Again she nodded and he wrote a few more notes before looking up at her. "Well, Miss Higurashi, what makes you think you'd be a good employee here at WacDonald's?"

She had prepared for this! Her friends had told her that they would ask her this so it was something she had already thought about. Opening her mouth with a smile she was ready to speak but faltered under his unwavering gaze and instead looked down towards her hands that were fidgeting in her lap nervously. "Um… I think that I'd be a good employee because I'm a fast learner and a hard worker and I get along with people really well." He seemed to accept this answer, even if he had probably heard it a million times before, and once more lifted his pen to write some more notes down. Then, to her surprise he held out his hand and waited until hers slipped into it. After they shook hands he released her and stood.

"Welcome to the crew Miss Higurashi. You've filled out everything else I need to know on your application so there aren't any more questions. Please follow me." She nodded and stood, following him past the entrance and into the rear seating area of the restaurant. The restrooms were back here and the area held a strong scent of the soap brand that the WacDonald's carried. He opened a door that had a small sign reading _employees only_ on it and waited for her to enter before stepping into the small space behind her. They were near the back of the restaurant now, the walls were lined with racks that held various boxes. The manager stepped around her and went towards a small hallway towards the back where an office was and went inside, placing the pad on the desk and setting the pen within a cup neatly. His desk was immaculately kept, everything within its place, while the desk next to his in the small space was, well… not so neat. It was horribly dirty, in fact, there were gum wrappers all over among crumpled papers with grease stains across them. Kagome had to wonder just whose desk that was but her mind was left to wondering when her hands were grasped and placed around a bundle of cloth. Looking down at them she blinked. "You looked like a medium, if I'm correct? That's your uniform. Two basic WacDonald's employee shirts, both black, and one black WacDonald's employee hat which you are not required to wear. Please understand that your pants will have to be provided by you. Jean material is not acceptable and they must be black, red, or khaki. You may, during the summertime and only if you are working at the registers, wear a skirt that is no shorter than two inches above your fingertips when placed normally alongside your body. Hair must be kept neatly and if it is over six inches long it should be pulled back somehow. Also, showers should be something that you maintain. If you begin to smell you could be fired or at the very least reprimanded. No jewelry, nail polish, heavy makeup, or accessory clothing may be worn during your shift. Remember that you represent the company with your appearance, so please be sure to maintain yourself appropriately." After he had said this speech, which Kagome had the suspicion he had said so many times that he might just say it in his sleep, he placed atop her pile of clothes a small nametag with the same little gold letters that said _Kagome_. She had done it. She had a job! "You'll need to sign these papers and bring them back on the day of your first shift." The manager said as he lifted a small set of papers that were paper clipped together and placed them onto her stack of clothes as well. Then he leaned over the desk, looking up at a small calendar with markings all over it and jotting notes here and there. Maybe she was dismissed? She began to turn away but he stopped her with his voice and she turned to blush. "Miss Higurashi, your schedule. If you intend to work it might be a good idea to know just when you're expected to be here." At this he reached out and placed the sticky note against her forehead, gesturing her out the office and closing the door behind her.

"Yes! Sango, my love we caught a new one!" A boy called and Kagome hurried to rip the note from her face before looking up at the young man who was standing in the kitchen, giving a wide grin towards her. He was average in height and appearance, except that when he smiled he looked much more handsome. His hair was tied back in a small rat-tail and he wore a black WacDonald's jacket that was pushed up mid arm at the sleeves. He held up a gloved hand and waved at her, smile widening. "Hello, my name is Miroku, nice to meet you!"

"Miroku! Stop calling me "_my love_"; I'm not your girlfriend!" Sango called from the front as quietly as possible while taking some of the food for customer orders. The boy merely turned to her, smile never wavering, and winked. She blushed and turned away in a fury, not even bothering to say anything about the subject of the new employee.

Kagome moved to leave when another voice came out to berate the boy, another male by the sounds of it. "Damn-it Miroku, you're falling behind! Can't you stop looking at girls long enough to put some stupid sandwiches together?" She smiled a little at that comment and forced down a laugh as the spoken to boy had a look of shock at how much work had got ahead of him during the short time he had taken his eyes off it. Without another word to her or the other employees he went back to business.

"Do you mind getting out of the way?" Kagome turned to look at the speaker behind her and found the manager, whose name she was still having difficulty remembering over his appearance, dressed entirely differently. He had a button up black shirt that contrasted with his light features and was done up completely, tied closed with a silken looking red tie and beneath were a pair of khaki pants – probably the same he had been wearing earlier. When her gaze returned to his face she saw the very noticeable smirk on his face and she blushed before looking away and going to push the door open. As she did this she nearly ran into someone else in her near run from the man behind her. The other person was a woman, dressed in a similar uniform as the one the manager had been wearing. Although… this was much messier, the shirt was crumpled and the nametag was upside down and pinned somewhere in the center of the woman's rather ample bosom. Kagome quickly bowed in apology and made to move out of the way when the man behind her stepped forward and reached out, the smirk still on his face. "Kagura, what a mess you are! Here let me help you with that." His fingers nimbly went to work, removing the nametag without the slightest flinch before bringing it up to pin neatly where it should be. Then he reached up into his own hair and pulled the tie out, allowing the strands to fall loose before bringing his hands around to the back of the woman's head and twisting it rather easily into a small bun. Kagome was a little impressed by his ability to do something so… feminine, but still seem very masculine. The other woman, Kagura, didn't seem so pleased.

Her face contorted into a scowl and she slapped his hands away. "Sesshomaru, I've already told you to leave me alone. Why can't you just get out of my way and let me go to work already?"

"I will be more than happy to do that. After I introduce you to our new employee, that is. Miss Higurashi, this is the evening shift manager Hayashi Kagura. She's a spiteful woman and a horrible slob but she's good at keeping people on their toes and making sure all the work during the evening gets done." Kagome bowed once more out of politeness and the woman merely rolled her eyes, walking through the door and purposefully closing it loudly behind her. She stood and turned away, hoping to get away from him as quickly as possible but wasn't so lucky. "Are you walking?" Stopping she turned and looked at him, wondering just what his motives were but giving a nod in reply and his face twitched for a moment. "Is that all you can do, nod?" She blushed again and shook her head before turning around to walk out of the restaurant, he followed. "Would you like a ride home?"

Kagome inwardly screamed and fought hard for some excuse to say no. It would be so lame to say that he was a stranger, especially since he was essentially her boss now, and even worse to imply what might be wrong with his giving an employee a ride so she couldn't use those. What else, what else! It dawned on her quickly and her face shifted into one of mock gratitude, playing on her own ability to look helpless and yet assured at the same time. Looking into his eyes she tried her best to keep the face, as if she meant it completely while she spoke. "Oh thank you sir but I really shouldn't infringe on your time any more! I don't live close by and it's probably out of your way anyway! Thank you anyway!" Quickly she turned again, face going into a wide grin as she had a little victory dance in her head for her own wit. He crushed that very quickly.

"I'm sure it's not that far if you walked all the way here. I don't mind, I'm not due for class for another three hours so I was looking for something to do in the meantime, it can't hurt to take someone's generosity can it?" Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at this, unable to move now. How could she argue against that? What was with this man, did he just enjoy torturing people? Fortunately for her she didn't have to say much more because another came into the conversation at that moment, interrupting the entire process.

"Never thought I'd see you flirting around with a girl other than Kagura, Sesshomaru – has hell frozen over or something?" Kagome turned to look at the speaker, whose voice was somewhat familiar. It was a boy, who looked to be her age and was wearing the typical WacDonald's uniform. He reached up and removed the hat, allowing his hair to cascade down and he shivered a slight dog-like motion before turning to grin at her. "Don't you get scared of him! This one here is harmless, despite how rough around the edges he seems." He was saying this to irk the other, obviously, but Kagome was completely ignoring that and looking at the similarities between the two. Other than their height and the tattoos they were very close in appearance. The boy's hair was a muted white tone and Kagome's brow furrowed as she looked at it. That wasn't a usual color, was it? "What are you looking at? Oh! This?" He lifted some strands of his hair and seemed to sigh in irritation. "It's some sort of genetic trait or something like that. I'm not sure, really, as I don't care much. I just know I was born with it."

"Inuyasha you should learn when to mind your own business." Sesshomaru said, turning away from them and going towards a small red two-door car. He unlocked the passenger door and retracted the seat, tossing a backpack that Kagome hadn't noticed before into the back seat before stepping back as Inuyasha climbed in. After he pushed the seat back both boys turned to give her a glance. "Well? Are you coming with us or not?" Kagome stood there for a moment, looking at them and considering the options. She could go with them, it wasn't like anything would happen with both of them being there, right? Before she could come up with an excuse as to why she wasn't going a car was screeching to a halt next to her, horn honking at her to get out of the way. She ran towards Sesshomaru but didn't look at him, climbing into the seat and buckling it around her.

The white topped head of Inuyasha popped up from between the seats as the door swung shut next to her and she smiled over at him. "Hi! I'm Fukazawa Inuyasha, nice to meet ya. That stuck up dolt outside is my elder brother." Kagome smiled at him, he was nice! "So you decided to lower your standards and go for fast food, huh?" She blinked and looked at him but then shook her head. "Don't tell me that you chose to work here cause of Sesshomaru!" He said this in a joking tone as the subject climbed into his own seat and glared at him, shoving the key into the ignition and slamming his door closed.

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha. I only just met Miss Higurashi." Kagome squirmed and looked up at him with a rather pleading expression.

"Could you not refer to me like that? I know it's considered polite but it makes me feel like a snob. I don't expect you to call me Miss, okay?" He sat there looking at her with a somewhat shocked expression and she fidgeted again, wondering if she'd said something wrong. For a while they merely stared at one another, the music from the radio playing gently in the background. Then Inuyasha burst into laughter. Kagome looked over at him and he was practically hunched over himself and in stitches.

"Isn't that was Kagura said to you?" Sesshomaru chose to ignore this and put the car into reverse, looking away from both the passengers for driving purposes if nothing else. When the boy had finally given up on his laughter he wiped at the tears forming in his eyes and looked to Kagome with a smirk. "Don't mind mister perfection here, he likes everything to go all business like and when they don't he just doesn't know how to deal with it. Usually he tries to do something horrible to those people but lately he's just been ignoring everyone. I'm surprised he even talked to you outside of the interview. You act a lot like her, though."

Kagome was a little confused but kind of sure as to what would be said. "Who?" Inuyasha looked around with a curious look on his face and then pointed towards the road with a kind of directing look in his eyes. She looked in that direction and then noticed that they were sitting in the exit to the WacDonald's with no particular place to go. "Oh! I live at the Higurashi Shrine, take a left here."

"I know where that is." Was all Sesshomaru said as he kicked the left blinker on and waited for the best time to turn. Kagome chose to ignore his cold behavior and turned back to Inuyasha, waiting for her question to be answered. The boy was digging into his pockets before he brought out a pair of cheeseburgers and began to devour them. She felt her stomach lurch a little at the image but he finally noticed her and set them aside with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day. Anyway you're a lot like Kagura. Well except that you seem nicer than her and less of a pig. That woman is so unorganized, it's disgusting. I can't imagine how she ever ended up dating mister perfection here." At this his thumb was jabbed in the general direction of Sesshomaru and Kagome's eyes went to him, noticing that he was now very adamantly ignoring the conversation. It was a touchy subject then. Well that explained a lot already. His snarky behavior towards Kagura earlier and his seemingly intimate comfort around her were both rather obvious now. They had been in a relationship. She wondered what happened. "Nobody knows what happened. He won't tell anyone and it's not like that bitch would ever say anything to anyone but him anyway." Sesshomaru seemed to let out a growl of irritation at something and as the car came to a stop before Kagome's house turned to glare at the boy. Inuyasha took a moment before swallowing hard and nodding while holding his hands up in apology. "I didn't mean it like that, man don't kill me okay?"

Kagome watched this interaction for a moment before smiling a little. Sesshomaru hadn't liked his brother referring to Kagura as a bitch, and she had to agree that it was inappropriate to use words like that especially in front of someone you had just met about a mutual acquaintance. It was a good thing that she didn't take other's opinions about people, preferring to form her own. She reached for the door handle, popping open the door and turning back to the boys equally. "Thank you for the ride and for the job! I'll see you both later!" Kagome climbed out and closed the door behind her, smiling at the fading image of the car as it drove off into the horizon. Her co-workers seemed like good people, even if they all knew one another rather well. She hoped she could get along with them all. Without another thought to them she turned and ran into her house, throwing open the door with a squeal. "MOM! I GOT THE JOB!"


End file.
